Again! Again!
by FangirlOfDeath
Summary: 23 years after the war with Gaea, a new force is rising and the Heroes of Olympus (now gods) must defend their home yet again. But what about their children. They (along with Piper and Calypso) are to be sent back in time to right after Percy’s first sword fighting lesson. What kind of drama will this cause? Will our Heroes triumph again? Will a mysterious new force take over and


Parents are in Italics, Names and ages (nicknames will be in brackets) are in normal text, Namesakes are in underlined, godparents are in bold

_(Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase (Children of Poseidon and Athena)_

Zöe Nyx Jackson-16 ~Zöe Nightshade,J**ason Grace and Piper McLean**

Charles (Charlie) Luke Jackson-16~Charlie Beckendorf and Luke Castellan, **Jason Grace and Piper McLean**

Silena Thalia Jackson-11~Silena Beauregard and Thalia Grace, **Clarisse LaRue and Thalia Grace**

Bianca (Bi) Angel Jackson-6~Bianca DiAngelo, **Nico DiAngelo and Will Solace**

_(Jason Grace Piper McLean (Children of Jupiter and Aphrodite)_

Skylar (Sky) Hemera Grace-16~Zeus (kinda) and Hemera, **Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**

Tristan Leonidas Grace-14~Tristan McLean and Leo Valdez, **Leo Valdez and Calypso**

_(Leo Valdez Calypso (Children of Atlas and Hephestus)_

Esperanza (Sanza/Espy) Hesperides Valdez-15~Esperanza Valdez and The Hesperides (Calypso's sisters, **Jason Grace and Piper McLean**

Samuel (Sammy) Archimedes Valdez-6~Sammy Valdez and Archimedes,**Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque**

_(Frank Zhang Hazel Levesque (Children of Ares and Pluto)_

Emily (Emmi) Marie Zhang-14~Emily Zhang and Marie Levesque, **Apollo and Reyna Avila Ramirez,Arellano **

Italus Samuel Zhang-11~Sammy Valdez,**Leo Valdez and Calypso**

_(Apollo Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano (Children of Zeus and Bellona)_

Heliana (Heli) Hylla Ramirez,Arellano-14~Helios and Hylla Ramirez,Arellano, **Will Solace and Nico DiAngelo**

_(Thalia Grace (Child of Zeus)_*

Luka Annabeth Phoebe Grace-15~Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase, **Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**

_(Nico DiAngelo Will Solace (Children of Apollo and Hades)_

Lyra Bianca Solace,DiAngelo-11~Lyra Solace and Bianca DiAngelo, **Apollo and Reyna Avila Ramirez,Arellano **

_(Connor Stoll Lou Ellen *last name?* (Children of Hermes and Hecate)_

Hermione Hecate Stoll-13~Hermes and Hecate, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardiner*

_(Travis Stoll Katie Gardiner (Children of Hermes and Demeter)_

Demi Miranda Stoll-14~Demeter and Miranda Gardiner, **Connor Stoll and Lou Ellen***

_(Chris Rodriguez Clarisse LaRue (Children of Ares and Hermes_)

Islane Millie Rodriguez-15~Silena Beauregard and Millie, **Gleeson Hedge and Millie***

Luke Gleeson Rodriguez-12~Luke Castellan and Gleeson Hedge, **Gleeson Hedge and Millie**

_(Grover Underwood Juniper (Satyr and Nymph)_

Angela (Angie) Ella Underwood-15~Ella, **Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**

Cody Gleeson Underwood-11~Gleeson Hedge, **Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**

_(Tyson Ella (Cyclops and Harpy)_

Mika Juniper *insert last name here*-13~Juniper, **Hazel Levesque and Rachel Dare**

_(Rachel Dare (Oracle of Delphi)_

Leah Annabeth Dare-13~Annabeth Chase, **Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**

_(Gleeson Hedge Millie (Satyr and cloud spirit)_

Chuck Cupcake Hedge-22~The Seven (aka Cupcakes),**Clarisse LaRue (and by extension, Chris Rodriguez)**

Summary:

23 years after the war with Gaea, a new force is rising and the Heroes of Olympus (now gods) must defend their home yet again. But what about their children. They (along with Juniper and Ella) are to be sent back in time to right after Percy's first sword fighting lesson.

What kind of drama will this cause?

Will our Heroes triumph again? Or,

Will a mysterious new force take over and change the world forever?

Sky's middle name is Hemera because she was born only a week after Zöe and Charlie, and since Zöe's middle name was Nyx (the goddess of night for Zöe Nightshade), they decided that they would match as Hemera is the goddess of day. The two are as close as sisters to this day. Her first name Skylar was put down as a namesake of Zeus as he is lord of the sky.

A spell was used and she had a child with Zeus' heritage without ever being pregnant. Don't worry, despite no longer being a hunter, she still works under her dad and Artemis and will forever be single. The same spell was used for Will and Nico. They were originally tossing up between naming her Bianca or Lyra (after Will's mom), but she ended up Lyra, and later Percy and Annabeth's daughter became Bianca. Same with Rachel's daughter.

Hermione is derived from Hermes.

Demi is derived from Demeter.

The original plan was to name her Silena, but when she was born they decided the name just didn't fit so they rearranged the letters making an acronym for Silena, which was Islane (pronounced eye-lane).

Charlie and Sky are dating and have been for a year. Zöe isn't a hunter but has sworn off men and is friends with Artemis. The 11/12 yr olds are all friends. As are the 13/14yr olds and the 15/16 yr olds. As well as Bianca and Sammy.

Everyone lives on Olympus, and on Sundays everyone goes to one house for dinner. It rotates each week.

**BURNING MAZE SPOILER **Jason did NOT die in this story


End file.
